


Show Me No Mercy

by Wheresfury (SarahPaulsonisSupreme)



Series: Good Girl [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM dynamics, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face Slapping, I think that’s all, Overstimulation, Public Humiliation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex slavery au, Sort Of, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, degredation, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPaulsonisSupreme/pseuds/Wheresfury
Summary: Vers has to go on a long mission. Unfortunately you cannot be by yourself. So she puts you up at a nice resort, too bad you can’t always be a good girl.





	1. Part 1

You squint your eyes open as light starts to filter in through the blinds. You groan and stretch, moaning as the tension from sleep leaves your body.

“Please don’t moan, you know what that does to me and I don’t have time to fuck you right now.”

You roll over and see Vers, in shorts and a sports bra, on her back doing sit ups. Your eyes take in her form, her muscles straining from the exercise. She does one last sit up before turning around into a push-up position.

“Come sit on my back, babygirl.”

Your brain short circuits. The images popping into your head are anything but pure.

“Now, little one, do not make me get up. I would hate to punish you this early.” She says with a smug grin. You quickly crawl, more like tumble, out of the bed with nothing on. You go to grab some underwear at least when her voice stops you cold, “Don’t you dare put anything on, you know better, get your ass over here now and straddle my back. Don’t test me further, little girl.” You gulp, throat dry, and make your way over to Vers. Her shoulder blades peeking out of the bra she was wearing make your knees go weak and your pussy throb with need. Your cheeks go red when you realize she’s about to feel exactly how wet you are. You straddle her back, hands on her shoulders, slowly descending till you’re sitting fully on her back. Your knees bent allowing her to move. You moan when your cunt touches her back, her muscles contracting making you desperate for more. You start to move back and forth when she turns her head as best she can to look at you, “You know I was going to be nice and fuck you after this but I guess you’ll just have to wait till I get back.”

You whimper, “But Daddy… please!”

She laughs and shakes her head. “No way, babygirl. Hold on now, don’t want you falling off.” After huffing grumpily you put your hands just below her shoulder blades. She was finally able to start her pushups, she did 20 in total. The entire time all you did was moan and whimper, she was doing this to torture you. She knew how much you liked to see her work out. Now she pulls this shit. She stays on her stomach asking you to get off, you comply blushing when you see the mess you’ve made on her back. **_Oh no._ ** She looks at her back then at you lust apparent in her eyes.

“What a little slut you are, hm? So desperate for Daddy you went and made a mess on me. Clean it up, slut.”

Your face still red you go to grab a wet towel. She grabs your ankle making you stumble and try not to fall. She growls up at you, “On your knees, little girl.” You immediately fall to your knees and look at Vers. Her hand makes its way between your thighs, spreading them she moves her hand to cup your cunt. You both moan at the sensation. She slowly runs her fingers through your folds and circles your clit.

“Mm such a slut for Daddy, hm?”

“Yes Daddy only for you.” You whimper as she circles your clit faster.

“That’s right babygirl, only for me. Cause I own you right, little one?” She’s slows her circles and you whine.

“Yes Daddy, you do. I belong to you and only you.”

She looks at you with love in her eyes and also a hint of amusement. She smirks, stops rubbing your clit and pulls away to spank your pussy once you whine in dissatisfaction.

“Now I want you to clean up your mess with your tongue and only your tongue. Do you understand me, little girl?”

You nod, “Yes Daddy, I do.”

“Good girl.”

You pick up her hand that is covered in your juices and lick up her palm. You then take her fingers into your mouth and moan at the taste of yourself. Vers looks at your mouth, dazed, and pushes her fingers further into your mouth making you gag. She smirks, she loves making you gag. She takes her fingers out and nods her head towards her back. You move down, closer to her back and bend over licking up your juices. You had created quite the mess. You slurp and lick up all that is there. Once you’re done you crawl back up to her head and kneel. She stands up and looks down at you, petting your head.

“Good girl.”

Warmth spreads throughout your chest at those beautiful words. She moves to the bedside table and grabs your collar. She returns bending down to your level to put it on you. Once it’s on she runs her fingers over the words. **_Good girl._  **You really were her good girl, yes sometimes you could be a brat, well most of the time really. She couldn’t be more proud of you and oh how much she loved you. She kisses you on the forehead, “Come on, babe. We need to get you dressed. I have to drop you off at the boarding house, I can’t be late for this mission.”

You pout, “But I don’t wanna go! Can’t I just stay here all by myself? I promise I’ll be good!”

Vers lifts you to your feet and turns you around and places 4 sharp slaps to both of your cheeks.

“Don’t you start, little one, unless you want to end up over my lap.” You squirm at the thought. Your ass a little sore already.

“You know the rules, I cannot leave you alone for more than a day. This mission is going to be at least a week. They will take good care of you as long as you’re the good girl I know you are.”

You get dressed as she finishes packing your bag for the week with all the essentials. She grabs your leash from the coat rack and attaches it to your collar.

“Ready, babygirl?” She asks as she gives your lips a kiss. You think about throwing a tantrum but decide against it not wanting to get Vers in trouble with her commander.

“Yes Daddy, I’m ready.”

“Good, let’s go little one.”

 

—————————————————————

 

You both arrive at Cherished Slaves Resort. You look up at the sign and huff, “What a stupid fucking name.” Vers yanks on your leash pulling you closer. She grabs your chin and glares at you, “Listen here, little one. This is the most prestigious resort on Hala. It’s one of the few that treat slaves with any amount of respect. If you make any kind of noise here you will be in so much trouble. You represent me and my name. If you respect me you will be on your best behavior. **_Do you understand, Y/N_ **.”

You nod, “Yes, sir.”

She smiles at you and pecks your lips, satisfied that you will do well here for the time being. You both walk in, you a couple steps behind her, and walk up to the counter to check in. You’re nervous, you’ve never been away from her for too long. You’ll try your best to be the good girl that you are, for her. Once she gets you checked in she grabs your face and places her lips on yours for a passionate kiss. Her tongue slips into your mouth, fighting with yours. You moan as she makes you submit to the kiss. She pulls away, pecking your lips one last time, smirking.

“Be good, babygirl. I’ll see you soon.”

 

—————————————————————

 

You tried really hard to be a good girl, knowing you were representing Vers and her name. To be honest you weren’t entirely sure why what you did mattered, it’s not like they considered you to be a contributing factor to society. You just couldn’t help yourself and you got into some trouble. So when Vers came back after two weeks she was **_livid_ ** . You were knelt on the floor leashed to the wall as part of your punishment at the resort. She came barging into the room, glowing, you swallow what little moisture you had in your mouth.

**_You were fucked._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Y/N will get her release soon. After her punishment 😏
> 
> Also may add more tags for next chapter, it’s going to be dirty 🙈


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready folks, this turned out to be roughly 4,100 words. Enjoy 😉

You were scared of Vers for the first time in a long time. You try to scoot backwards and appear smaller so maybe she would take it easy on you. Her eyes blaze with fire and she makes her way to you in two giant steps. Before you know it you’re lifted up by your neck and slammed against the wall behind you. The leash grows taut and the pressure from her hand aids in effectively choking you, limiting your air supply. You bring your hands up to grab onto her arm. Clawing at her to let up, ease off maybe. She growls at you and squeezes harder. You start seeing spots, scratching her arm to the point she should feel pain. She seems to realize what she’s doing and lets you go. You fall to the ground gasping for air, your hand going to your throat to ease the burn. She stares at you and let’s you recover for a bit. She then bends down and grabs a fistful of your hair, jerking your head up to meet her eyes. Pain shoots through you, straight to your clit.

“I’m **_very_ ** disappointed in you, Y/N. I cannot believe what I was told. I had to come back early. Which is **_not_ ** good. Do you know how embarrassed I was when my commander told me, in front of everyone, that **_my_ ** slave was kicked out of a prestigious resort for biting the head mistress? What the **_fuck_ ** is wrong with you? That’s not all you did though is it? Hm?”

“No, sir.”

“Tell me, slut, what else did you do?” She asks pulling your hair, tears rolling down your cheeks.

“I… I got into a fight with another girl… and I ripped her collar off.” You struggle with getting the words out, throat sore and hating the look on her face. The disappointment and the anger oh so present. Vers lets go of your hair and hooks her fingers into your collar. Pulling on it slightly.

“Why would you do that, babygirl? Don’t you know how sacred a collar is? Answer me this, would you let just anyone take this collar off of you?”

“No, Daddy.”’

“Why is that, princess?”

“Because this collar is a symbol of our relationship. Your ownership. Only you can take this collar off and put it on.” You say staring into her eyes, guilt at the forefront of your mind. Vers stares back and sighs.

“How do you think this girl feels, hm? I’m sure you would be very upset if that were to have happened to you.”

You sigh, feeling horribly about how you treated the girl. You were just frustrated and she was the weakest and the easiest to rile up.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I shouldn’t have but I was angry.” You pout hoping for some sympathy. She tuts and stands back up.

“You had no reason to be angry, Y/N. You did this for attention. You knew you had to do something insane to get me called back down here. I have half a mind to punish you out there, in front of everyone. But you would enjoy that way too much, my little slut. However I do have one idea before we leave.” She smirks at you an evil glint in her eye. A shiver runs down your spine at her expression. She gives you a look you can’t decipher and leaves the room. About 20 minutes later she returns with the girl you fought. Your eyes widen and you look at Vers.

“Do you have anything to say to miss Clarke, Y/N?”

You look at Clarke, with her blonde hair and blue eyes shining with something you can’t quite place. She’s smirking, you could barely tell but she was. **_This can’t be good._ **Vers clears her throat clearly not liking how slow you are to answer her. You eye Clarke, not trusting her. You do however trust Vers so you let the weird feeling go.

“I’m sorry, Clarke. For picking on you and goading you into a fight. I’m sorry I tore your collar off, I know how sacred they are and I’m sorry I disrespected you and your master in that way.”

“Thank you, Y/N. I accept your apology.”

You let out a breath thinking this awkward situation was over. **_You thought wrong._ **

“Clarke? Do you think Y/N deserves to be punished?” Vers asks looking to Clarke, not even glancing in your direction.

“I do, miss.”

You’re nervous now, what was she planning?

“You see, Clarke. I plan on punishing her at home. That still stands true but I thought why not let you give her a little punishment. Just to get her warmed up, yes? How does that sound?”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. She can’t be serious. You look to Clarke, her eyes beaming. Probably cause she never thought she would get to punish one of her kind. **_What a bitch._ ** You roll your eyes. Realizing too late what you just did. Vers walks in front of you and slaps you right across the face, your cheek throbs. You cry out from the pain, you’re pretty sure the whole building heard the slap.

“You **_will_ ** treat her with respect, my little brat. She gets to decide what she wants to do to you after all, with my approval of course.” She looks back at Clarke, “Any ideas, Clarke?”

You see her smirk, your anger increasing. I bet she loves this attention, you refrain from growling not wanting another slap, at least not in front of **_her._ **

“My mistress always starts off my punishments with a spanking, miss.”

Vers smirks at her then looks down to you,

“You see my girl here loves spankings. However she will be getting more than one tonight. How many do you think she deserves, Clarke? For your unfortunate experience with her?”

You look to Clarke now begging for some mercy with your eyes. Hoping she goes a little easy on you since Vers has yet to directly punish you herself.

“I would say 20, miss.”

You glare at her and she smirks right back at you. **_Bitch._ ** Vers pulls you up to your feet by your collar,

“Wipe that glare off your face, pretty girl. You don’t want to make your punishment at home worse do you?”

You shake your head side to side and relax your face, not wanting to dig yourself a bigger hole. Vers unleashes you from the wall and leads you to the bed in the corner.

“Hands and knees.”

You comply immediately. She runs her hands over your covered ass, “Good girl.”

You let out a slight moan at the words. She chuckles and slaps your ass once. She then proceeded to flip up your skirt. She slaps your ass again, harder this time.

“No panties? What a **_fucking slut._ ** You’re already dripping, such a dirty little whore.”

She swipes a finger up your cunt. You bite your lip not wanting to moan in front of Clarke again. She retracts her hand putting her finger in her mouth and moaning at the taste of you. You squirm at the sound.

“Okay Clarke, do your worst. Do not touch her anywhere near her cunt. Got it?”

She nods, excitedly,

“yes, miss.”

She comes up behind you to the right and raises her left hand. The first slap was more noise than power. Her not being used to being the punisher.

Vers kneels next to you on the bed and puts her right hand on your lower back, holding your skirt in place, “Count, babygirl.”

You look at her, “One.”

Clarke continues her spanks as you count. Around the sixteenth one you start to squirm. Vers notices and stops Clarke.

“You may leave, Clarke. Tell the headmistress we will be on our way shortly.”

“Yes, miss,” Clarke gives you one last once over and leaves the room. Vers gets up and stands behind you, running her hands over your ass. Her hands warm up making you squirm in place. She raises her hand and brings it down hard. You scream as the use of her powers made the sting worse. “Seventeen.”

Thankfully you remembered to count, she would definitely start over if you didn’t. The next two come in quick succession. “Eighteen, nineteen.”

You bite your lip holding in the moans wanting to escape. Tears streaming down your face for the umpteenth time today. She brings her hand down one last time, the hardest one yet. You moan screaming out, “twenty!”

You collapse face first onto the bed, ass still in the air, exhausted and highly turned on. You hear a zipper being pulled down and you feel the tip of her strap prodding at your entrance. Her left hand grabs your hair pulling your head off of the bed. She leans in and whispers in your ear,

“I’m going to fuck you now, princess. You deserve it after taking your spanking so well.”

You moan when she slowly starts to enter you. The strap stretching you oh so wonderfully. She waits about halfway in for you to adjust, once you wiggle your ass she slams the rest of the way in. Your hands grip the sheets and the loudest moan yet tumbled from your lips. She pushes your head into the mattress her other hand on your hip as she pulls out of you and slams back in again, setting a brutal pace. Your moans were uncontrollable at this point, the feeling she was giving you was out of this world. Her hand that was on your hip comes around to your clit rubbing in tight circles. Fuck you were so close.

“Daddy… please.. may I cum, daddy?” You say desperate for a release.

“Yes princess you may cum. Cum for daddy, baby.”

Once those words left her lips that pressure inside of you released. Stars appeared behind your eyelids as you came with a shout of her name.

She let you rest while she put her strap back inside her pants. She got down on her knees and proceeded to lick you clean. You moan trying to lazily slap her away with your hands. Too sensitive for much else at the moment. She chuckles and stands up after she cleans you the best she can. She pushes your skirt down and stands you back up on shaky legs. She grabs your leash and heads for the door,

“Come on, pretty girl, we still have much to discuss at home.”

Your eyes widen, and you stand still in place. She turns around and grabs your face squishing your cheeks together, “You thought that was it? Please, babygirl. That was nothing compared to what’s waiting for you at home.”

 

—————————————————————

 

On the train ride home you were nervous. Your ass was on fire and your orgasm could only tide you over for a little while. The feeling of your high has now vanished. Once you were standing outside the door to your home Vers opens the door and pauses in the doorway,

“I want you in position, ready and waiting for me. You got one minute.”

Vers speaks with no room to argue, dropping your leash. She opens the door further and you run to your shared room, ripping your clothes off and throwing them in the hamper in the corner of the room. You quickly run back to the front of the apartment, hanging your leash on the coat rack and you quickly drop to your knees in front of the door. You try to catch your breath as you cast your eyes to the ground, hands on your thighs. You hear the door open fully and then slam shut. You flinch at the sound. You see her feet move around in front of you before disappearing to your left. You then hear her grab a glass from the cabinet and pour herself a drink. You hear her make her way across the living room to the chair in the very corner. God you can just see her sitting there, in your mind, whiskey neat in hand staring at you. You shiver knowing her eyes are on you. You don’t know how long you are left there, it felt like hours but it was probably more like 20 minutes. Shaking in anticipation, you can smell how wet you still are. You were so lost in your thoughts you didn’t hear Vers speaking to you. She slams her empty glass on the table next to the chair and you jump from the noise.

“Pay attention, slut. I’m in no mood for your insolence.”

You remain quiet when not given permission to speak. You would normally but you were in deep enough as it is. You tilt your head to the side in a show of listening.

“As I was **_saying_ **. You will be in for a long night, little one. I hope you’re ready to repent. Get over here.”

You get onto your hands and knees, legs shaky with arousal, and make your way over to her. You stop at her feet and sit back into position.

“On your back, now.”

You look up at her confused. She leans forward putting her hand on your face and pushing you backwards with force. You yelp as you tumble back legs still under your ass. You readjust your legs, bending them at the knee feet firmly on the ground and put your hands on your stomach. You can feel your juices dripping down your thighs.

“Spread your legs, whore”

You do as told the cold air hitting your cunt making you shiver. You can feel her eyes on your pussy and you get wetter if that were even possible at this point.

“Look at you, my little slut. So **_fucking_ ** wet for me, hm? You love this don’t you? Love getting punished by Daddy. Too bad I already gave you your orgasm for the night.” **_Wait what?!_ **She laughs at your look of absolute horror.

“Play with your pussy, baby. Let me hear how wet you are.”

You reach a hand down and slowly glide your fingers through your slick. You moan at the feeling, your folds soft to the touch. You were **_drenched_ **. You start to rub your clit in tight, fast circles. Your moans escalate and your eyes closed. You were so close. Just a few more seconds and you’d be on cloud nine.

“ ** _Hands off, now._ **” Vers growls. You take your hand off of your clit whimpering at the loss. She gets off the chair till she is kneeling by your feet. You try to close your legs but Vers stops this by putting her hands on your knees, keeping them apart. She pushes your knees till they are almost on the ground.

“Look at that pretty cunt. So pink and puffy, ready to be fucked. Tell me, princess, why are you being punished?”

You whimper, legs shaking in her grip.

“I bit the headmistress and started a fight with another girl.” You pout, hoping she’d take pity on you. She let’s go of your knees and gives you a look,

“Keep them open, pretty girl or I’ll start over.” What the fuck is she talking about? She raises her right hand and she lights it up with her powers. She brings it right down onto your sensitive cunt. You gasp at the sensation. The slight burn from her powers and the sizzle of your slick. Your thighs flinch, somehow you didn’t close them. She glares at you reaching up to your breasts and twisting your nipple roughly, hand still glowing. You arch your back and let out a deep moan.

“You’re such a dirty fucking slut, getting turned on by punishment. My little whore, you like getting your pussy spanked?”

“ _Fuck…_ Yes Daddy! I love it!... _please_ Daddy... _please fuck me!_ ”

She releases your nipple and brings her hand down on your cunt again.

“No. Now count, bitch.”

**_Holy fucking shit._ **

She spanks your pussy ten times. You almost came multiple times but she spaced them out perfectly. Your cunt throbbing in pain, you couldn’t see straight you were so turned on. She gets up and grabs her glass to get another drink. She gives you some time to come back to her. She sits back on her chair and takes the sight of you in. Once you can think again you look up to see her staring at you, she takes another sip of her whiskey. She beckons you to get up with her fingers. You slowly get back on your knees. She sets her drink down and unbuckles her pants. She slides them down to her ankles along with her briefs kicking them away and her strap pops out. Still messy from your fucking earlier. It’s long and thick, red as can be. She calls it _Mustang._  Not entirely sure what that is but you just go with it. She slowly strokes it biting her lip. You lick your lips and bite yours as well. Your mouth starts to water just thinking about putting her cock in your mouth.

“Come clean daddy’s cock, babygirl.” You rise up on your knees and scoot closer to her. You place your hands on her thighs and lick her strap from bottom to top before sucking the tip into your mouth. She picks her drink up again and slowly sips, leaning back to watch you work. You put on a show for her slowly taking her all in and bobbing your head up and down on her cock, looking straight into her eyes. Once clean, you release her from your mouth and spit on her strap bringing a hand up to rub it in. You look up at her as she finishes her drink sets it down and brings a hand to your hair, fisting it. She brings your mouth back onto her strap and starts to thrust into your mouth. You moan around her cock. She speeds up, spit coming out of the corners of your mouth. Her strap continuously hits the back of your throat,making you gag. Your hands are on her thighs as hers are in your hair. She thrusts one last time and keeps it there.

“You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth, little one. So _fucking beautiful._ ”

You blush at her words not expecting them. She pulls out of your mouth and slaps your cheek with her strap. You gasp as your head turns to the left. She’s never done that before. You look up at her both of your eyes shining with lust.

“Up, pretty girl.”

She stands up, fingers in your collar helping you up and lifts you up with your legs wrapped around her waist. She uses one hand to bring you into a kiss the other holding you up. Her tongue makes its way into your mouth tangling with yours. The kiss is rough and dirty. You both moan as her teeth bite your bottom lip. She sucks on your lip and pulls away with a peck to your now puffy bottom lip. She walks to the bedroom and unceremoniously drops you onto the bed. You scoot to the center and wait for any instructions. She slides the strap off, taking her shirt and bra off as well. You moan loudly at the sight. She’s so beautiful. She grabs your ankles and drags you till you’re flat on your back on the bed. She crawls on top of you till her thighs are on either side of your head. You look up and see her pussy, puffy and dripping with need. You take a deep breath in and moan at her smell. She looks down at you smirking,

“Be a good girl and make Daddy cum, baby.”

You grab her thighs and bring her closer to your mouth. Your lips wrap around her clit and suck. Her hands make their way over yours on her thighs. You circle her clit a few more times with your tongue before moving on to her folds. You suck them into your mouth swirling your tongue around them. She moans and rocks her hips at the feeling. You lick up as much of her slick as you can,

“Ride my tongue, Daddy...please.”

She looks down at you and nods her head. You stiffen your tongue and stick it up her cunt. She begins to ride with abandon, her moans making your pussy clench. You bring one of your hands to her clit rubbing it in fast circles.

“ _Fuck_ ...I’m close baby...keep going, babe… _fuck!”_

She screams out her orgasm once you pinch her clit. You grin licking up all of her cum and cleaning her up as best you can. She gets off of you and lays down beside you to catch her breath. After a few minutes she leans over you and kisses you. Moaning at the taste of herself on your lips.

“Good girl.”

You grin up at her and bring her into another passionate kiss. She breaks the kiss and leaves kisses down your neck, sucking at your skin right above your collar leaving a mark. She makes her way further down leaving kisses and hickeys everywhere, worshipping your body. Once she makes it down to your pussy you’re on the edge of cumming already. She looks up at you her breath hitting your clit,

“What do you want, babygirl?”

You squirm at her tone,

“I want you Daddy… please _fuck_ me… make _your_ slut cum _please_!” She growls at your words and dives into your cunt, licking your clit at lightning speed. Your moans come out choppy as she shoves two fingers into your dripping hole. Your hands grab at the sheets wanting to touch her but afraid she would stop if you attempted to. You quickly feel the need to cum.

“Daddy… _fuck…_ please may I cum!.. _ah!”_

Vers stops everything and pulls away. You let out a frustrated scream and slam your hands on the bed. She crawls back up your body, smears her hand coated in you all over your face and forces your mouth open with her left hand. She spits in your mouth, her saliva mixed with your juices, making you moan. You swallow greedily and stick your tongue out again. She chuckles and spits into your mouth once more,

“Mm _such a slut_ for me, **_only for me_ **, isn’t that right slut?” You nod and she smirks reaching over you into the bedside drawer. She pulls out a vibrator and turns it on. You gasp as she circles your left nipple with it as she takes the other in her mouth. You go to put your hand in her hair when she pulls away,

“No touching, my little brat.” You pout at this but she quickly shuts you up when she presses the vibrator onto your clit. Your hips buck up at the sensation. You couldn’t hold your orgasm for much longer.

“Daddy… **_please_ ** … may I cum?... _please, sir. I can’t…!”_ She presses the vibrator onto your clit harder,

“Will you be a good girl from now on?”

“Yes Daddy, I promise I’ll be good!”

“Tomorrow we will go down to the resort and you **_will_ **apologize for all that shit you pulled, got it, princess?”

You squirm holding off your orgasm as best you can,

“Yes Daddy, I’m sorry! It won’t ever happen again!” She seems satisfied with your answer.

“Cum, my pretty girl, _cum for Daddy._ ” Once those words left her mouth your back arched and you came with a scream of her name. She didn’t stop there she kept going till your voice was hoarse and you were begging her to stop. She finally pulled away after ten orgasms. Your body numb and sensitive, tingling with pleasure. She throws the vibrator on the floor, next to her strap, as a reminder to clean them later. She moves to lay beside you holding you close, your back to her front.  

“Vers?” She kisses the shell of your ear,

“Yes, my love?” You turn around in her arms and place a hand on her cheek, slowly stroking it.

“I hope you know I do respect you. I’m sorry I disregarded how you would be looked upon from my bad behavior. It won’t happen again.” She kisses you and smiles,

“Thank you for apologizing, babygirl. You’re forgiven. At least by me, we’ll see what the headmistress wants to do with you tomorrow.” Your eyes widen as she smirks.

**_Fuck._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! May take some time before my next one. Need some ideas 😭


End file.
